Hot Blooded
by Hartabound
Summary: Marie hits eighteen and hits a strip club...I'm blaming Jubilee.' Rating upped, well cause...yeah right as if you didn't know what was coming!
1. Lessons In Leather

_A/N: Just a short story, no more than four parts, written in between updating other fics, sometimes a little foof/smut is good for the soul. Lots of foof and smut here!_**  
**

** Part 1- 'Lessons In Leather…'  
**

Marie stood rooted to the spot; she stared up at the sign above the door that in broad daylight seemed less seedy and more artistic. She let out a frustrated breath and turned to look at Jubilee, her brow furrowed in confusion, she raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

'Climax…? These strip clubs jus' don't do subtle right…?' Jubilee only laughed at Marie's remark and shook her head.

'Come on now gal, who wants subtle, it's boring…now this place…' she let out a sharp slow whistle, grabbing Marie firmly by the hand she pulled her through the double doors and into the club.

Marie still wondered how it was that less than half an hour later she was told to get ready to have private lesson in strip dancing by a beautiful, lithe blonde girl. They were sat at a table in a corner Jubilee smiling at her widely and Marie staring wide eyed at Cherry, the dancer who promised to help Marie make a man scream in pleasure.

The man in question was of course Logan, and this situation had come about partly due to her birthday and Jubilee's need to give her a present she would never forget, and partly because Jubes was tired of seeing Marie tie herself into knots over Logan.

Couple that with their recent discovery that Marie's mutation had come under her control. It ought to have been the happiest day of her life, smack bang on her eighteenth birthday after accidentally brushing against Jubes as they had both drunkenly fallen into a heap after clambering out of a bar they were too young to have been in the first place.

Her face had brushed against Jubes bare arm…and the realisation hit her like a punch to the guts. She hadn't absorbed her best friend, she hadn't taken her memories, Jubes hadn't even felt it…she hadn't even noticed. But for Marie the incident had left her stone cold sober.

She had told Jubes about it the next morning, and she in her recklessness suggested they have another go, Marie shook her head at the idea, no way was she gonna risk hurting Jubes on something that may have been a fluke.

But Jubilee dived on her all the same, pinning her to the bed, she wrestled her and pinning her legs beneath her peeled away at the gloves. Marie shoved and swore at her with everything she had; still unbelieving that Jubes could be so damn insensitive and cruel, with tears streaming down her cheeks she had watched as her so called friend had gripped her by her now bare forearms.

Marie concentrated as hard as she could; shutting her eyes tightly and fighting against the hysteria that threatened to build in shuddering gasps, she willed her mutation to the back of her mind, forced herself to hold back, not to hurt Jubes.

It was only after a few minutes that she had the courage to open her eyes, seeing a triumphant Jubilee sat atop of her and smiling, she realised Jubes still held her arms, her strong fingers wrapped tightly around her quickly reddening flesh.

It was working, her skin was holding…for the first time in the longest while she was the one in control…her mutation could be switched on and off!

'Tough love baby…works every time…' Jubilee smiled down at her. Marie pulled herself upwards and with a fierce snarl pushed her away; she slapped Jubes square across the face, a stinging blow that cut her lip.

Jubilee fell to the floor, clutching her face but smiling all the same, Marie's anger was justified but still she couldn't help but be proud of the girl. 'Guess I deserved that…but you can't say it wasn't worth it, huh Marie?'

Nope, it had definitely been worth it, Jubilee had wanted to throw a second party, let the world know that Marie was now ready and able to play, but for some reason Marie was holding back. It left Jubilee itching, she had never been that good with explosive info like this but Marie had begged her to keep it herself, so the very real fact that she was touchable and had been for the past month had been kept a secret between just the two of them.

Jubilee had not understood, that was until a few nights ago when she had found Marie sat on the floor of their en suite bathroom, crying her eyes out and holding a plant. Jubilee had sat down next to her quietly, waiting for her to explain.

'Logan gave me this as a birthday present…it's a mimosa.' Marie sniffled. Jubilee just stared at the plant, a questioning look crossing her face. She shrugged.

'Hey…it ain't the most imaginative present in the world, ya want me to tell him ya don't like it?' Jubilee reached for the mimosa.

Marie snatched it away, 'No that's just it, it's a great present, it's the best present ever, a mimosa responds to touch, it's like the leaves are sensitive to a persons touch…' she ran her fingers along the delicate green leaves and almost immediately the leaves began to curl and move as if they had a life of their own.

'Wow…coolio!' Jubilee smiled, 'so what's the problem…?'

Marie looked up at her, 'he jus' came in and left it on my desk with a card,' she handed Jubilee a small white plain card, i '_happy birthday kid_.' /i Jubes nodded as she read the three words, yep jus' like Logan, not a man of many words, but still able to reduce the girls to tears.

'Jubes…' Marie began again, 'he didn't make a fuss, he bought me the perfect present and he didn't even wait for a thank you.'

It was then that Jubilee realised that Marie's infatuation with Logan was more than just a crush, she was completely in love with the guy, and it was because of small gestures like this.

Little touches like this plant that let her know that he was one of the few who was completely sympathetic to her condition. That he completely understood how important the concept of touch, the sensation of skin was to her, the idea that she could touch something, something living and alive, whilst fully knowing that that thing would respond in a way that was natural and safe.

This mimosa would move, would respond, would be sensitive to her touch, to her senses, and she wouldn't have to fear, wouldn't have to worry that the reaction to her skin was going to be anything less than positive. He had managed to do all that with a small plant and a plain white card.

And Marie was scared, it was one thing not being able to touch, it was quite another to think that the person you loved would never want you to touch them in the way Marie needed to touch Logan.

Jubes smiled to herself, a plan forming in her quick mind, take two sensitive souls, Logan and Marie, add one mischievous Asian girl, herself of course, shake the whole thing up and you had the perfect recipe for a match made in heaven.

It took a little persuasion, a lot of liquor and practically dragging Marie the last few yards to the door of Climax strip club but here they were at last. Marie was still unsure but Jubilee put her hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

'Jubes, look this is crazy…this was a bad idea, we should go…' Marie tried to get up once more.

'Uh-uh no way…' Jubes shook her head forcefully, 'You are going to do this, and this is my birthday present for you. Not gonna offend me by turning it down are you?'

Marie stared at her, 'But strip dancing lessons, what the hell were ya thinking?'

'I'm thinking that if I have to wake up one more night listening to you grind and get off whilst moaning Logan's name, I swear I'm gonna smother you in your sleep.' Jubes smiled sweetly even as Marie's mouth fell open in shock.

'Ah can't do this Jubes…what if he doesn't go for it, ah mean ah'll never be able to look him in the eye again!' Marie covered her face with her hands.

Here Cherry spoke up, 'Sweetheart, I take it this Logan is a man right? By that I mean he's got a dick, a pulse and blood running through his veins…'

Marie nodded reluctantly, 'Sure…'

Cherry smiled as she stood up and began to rearrange the table and chairs, she leaned close into Marie as she spoke, 'Then trust me…this'll work.'

'Now the sexiest thing to have when you're dancing is to have a lot of confidence…guys'll go crazy for a girl in control…' Cherry looked over at Marie as she spoke, Marie was busy biting her lip and staring like a rabbit caught in the headlights. 'Well we've got a few lessons to work on that, it should be fine…and you'll be great, I promise you.'

She had moved the table out of the way so it was only the girls sat in their chairs, she struck a pose and nodded to the barman who was busy cleaning glasses, the first few notes of a song filtered through the sound system and Cherry began to swing her hips.

Marie recognised the song immediately, it was a song she'd sung along and danced to plenty of times, The Ramones cover version of 'My Sharona.' Only thing was she'd never dreamed of taking her clothes whilst listening to it.

'Part of being in control,' she looked over shoulder as she spoke, 'is choosing the location, your costume, the lighting, your furniture, music…all of these will help you be the one in control, and the more control you have, the more positive and confident you'll be.'

Cherry got into full swing with the music now, moving her hands slowly through her long hair, across her breasts and gently down her thighs, she smiled sexily, 'But enough talking, the best way to teach you how to strip dance, is well, to dance for you, now don't worry girls, this one's on the house.'

She was wearing a black tight silk blouse, the buttons of which she removed slowly and all in time to the music, next came her clingy red leather skirt, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the material and turning around, bending downwards at the waist she slowly lowered the skirt down her thighs, revealing a red thong, and stepping easily out of the skirt which she kicked to one side.

Stood only in her bra, panties and knee high boots she lost herself to the swaying of the music, spurred on by the guitar riffs and the thumbing drum beats.

'_Never gonna stop  
Give it up…  
Such a dirty mind  
Always get it up…'_

Cherry strode purposefully across the floor and over to Jubilee, seating herself in her lap she began to rise and fall, removing her bra as she did so, her hips grinding into Jubilee pressing her back into the seat.

Kissing Jubilee softly on the lips she slid slowly to the floor, swaying on her knees, the lengthy guitar riffs in the song providing just the right for her to toss her head from side to side, her hips hitting each beat perfectly, her pert breasts swaying along in perfect synchronisation.

As the song drew to a close she ran her hands back up Jubilees legs, the lightest of touches, applying pressure only when she got to her thighs.

Cherry stayed on her knees, riding out the last of the chords, singing along softly to the words, '_My Sharona…'_

When she was finished she bounced quickly to her feet leaving a stunned Marie and Jubilee in her wake.

Marie took a large gulp from the ice water that the barman had the good sense to provide, her cheeks burning a bright red, she could only stare as Cherry re-dressed herself. Jubilee laughed at last, 'Wow, now if I wasn't convinced I loved Remy's dick so much, I could have sworn you just turned me!'

Marie spluttered a mess of water flying out of her mouth as she choked on Jubilee's words.

Cherry smiled as she sat back down, turning to Marie, she promised 'and that's just the beginning sweetheart, by the time I'm finished teaching you, your guy Logan will be doing more than just screaming, you'll have him rolling over and begging as well…'

* * *

_**"My Sharona"- The Ramones**_

_Oh my little pretty one, my pretty one  
When you gonna give me some time Sharona?  
Oh you make my motor run, my motor run  
Gun it coming off of the line Sharona  
_

_Never gonna stop  
Give it up  
Such a dirty mind  
I always get it up  
From the touch of the younger kind_

_M-My-My Whoa  
My Sharona  
_

_Come a little closer huh  
Will ya huh?  
Close enough to look in my eyes Sharona  
Keeping it a mystery gets to me  
Running down the length of my thighs Sharona  
_

_Never gonna stop  
Give it up  
Such a dirty mind  
Always get it up  
From the touch of the younger kind  
M-My-My Whoa  
M-my-my Sharona  
_

_When you gonna get to me, get to me?  
Is it just a matter of time Sharona?  
Is it destiny… destiny?  
Or is it just a game in my mind Sharona?  
_

_Never gonna stop  
Give it up  
Such a dirty mind  
I always get it up  
From the touch of the younger kind  
M-My-My Whoa  
My-my-my Sharona  
_

_M-My-My Whoa  
My Sharona _


	2. The Barman And PartTime Crash Test Dummy

_A/N: Glad y'all are liking the story, only two more parts to go. The stripping lessons continue, I hope y'all are takin' notes, I like to think I'm providing an education:-)And yes Jubilation Lee is as bad a singer as you're imagining, lyrics are to that 80's song, 'We don't have to take our clothes off' by Jermaine Stewart, jus' in case you're wondering...LOL!  
_

* * *

**Part 2- 'The Barman And Part-Time Crash Test Dummy…'**

_ 'Not a word, from your lips  
You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip.  
A quick hit, that's your game.  
But I'm not a piece a meat, stimulate my brain.  
_

_Night is young, so are we…  
Let's get to know each other better, slow & easily.  
Take my hand, let's hit the floor.  
Shake our bodies to the music.  
Maybe then you'll score…'  
_  
'_So come on baby, won't you show some class  
Why you want to move so fast.  
We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time_…'

Marie looked up suddenly at the song that filtered through the sound system; she looked around the club walls towards the sound booth on the upper floor of the room. Cherry turned to stare likewise, they caught sight of a waving, grinning Jubilee, she had her mouth pressed to the mouth piece, and sang along loudly and off-key.

_ 'We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good tiiiii-me_…_oh-noooo_….'

She did a twirl and Marie couldn't help but laugh and shake her head, they'd been talking about a choice of music for her impending dance for Logan, a dance that was now less than twenty four hours away.

Jubilee had wandered up there, playing around with the dials; they watched her now as she did a dance to the popular 80's track. She switched her exaggerated dance moves, posing into the classic Egyptian, legs and arms pointed at right angles, then moved into the robot, before finally shifting into the baggy pants MC Hammer dance.

'_N-n-n-nah…nah…nah…nah…'_ She kept right on singing.

'Ah guess that's supposed to be ironic huh Jubes…' Marie called out to her as the last bars of the music faded away. Jubilee laughed arms waving above her head, shaking her ass, singing, 'Come on Marie, we don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time, oh-no…but you sure know it helps…n-n-nah…n-n-n-nah…nah!'

Truth was Marie was glad for the down time; Cherry had been working her hard the past three days, teaching her the basics of strip dance. And Marie had a lot of work still to do, you'd think for a member of the X-men team, considering all the fighting and acrobatics they had to do out in the field all that dodging punches and weapons that Marie would be graced with a natural coordination.

Uh-uh, nope all that coordination seemed to have deserted her when it came to strip dancing. Marie smiled at her friend, Jubes always could find a way to cheer her up, and it was only when Marie's gaze shifted towards the barman setting up for that evening's shift that her smile slipped.

She watched as he hobbled around like a cheap extra on a Pirates movie, he was wearing a patch over one eye and walked with a slight limp, all he needed now was a parrot on the right shoulder and he would have been a dead ringer for Captain Hook. And she didn't even want to think about the ice pack that he currently had shoved down the front of his crotch. Not least because, Brian, the poor crippled barman, had her and her strip dancing to thank for his injuries.

He caught her staring, she bit her lip and offered a slight smile, his eyes widened in panic and he quickly turned back top stacking the bottles. Marie sighed and her shoulders sagged.

Cherry led her away, her arm wrapped around Marie's shoulders, gesturing to Jubilee, 'Get down here girl. Leave the music to the professionals…'

Jubilee bounced down the stairs, hurrying over to Marie she laughed, 'You know what would be ironic, Poison, you know by Alice Cooper.'

Both Cherry and Marie stared at her before they shook her head, 'No…!'

Jubes shrugged her shoulders, 'Fine…but you know Rob Zombie would be so cool, yeah 'Living Dead Girl'…, she did her best attempt at air guitar, tossing her hair about and singing loudly, 'dripping with sin…do it again…'

'Jubes... Jubes..., JUBES!?'

They had to call out to her at least three times before she stopped singing and started listening, 'What…?' She asked innocently.

'Shut up!' Both Marie and Cherry told her. Jubes pouted sticking out her tongue at the both of them childishly.

Cherry simply stated, 'Girls, it ain't really about the music, chances are if you're doing it right the guy isn't paying much attention to the song.'

Almost on cue a tune started to play, Cherry began to roll her hips, 'There are four basic parts to strip dancing, its all about winging it, make yourself feel comfortable, make sure the track you choose makes you want to move your body.'

She placed her hands on Marie's hips and encouraged her to copy every move she made, she extended her hand, moving her hands around into her hair and then slowly down her stomach, and Marie copied exactly, getting into the beat of the music. 'Use your hands…' Cherry called out, 'to draw attention to the parts of your body you want your partner to focus on…'

Slowly she dipped to the floor, balancing on her feet hands on her thighs, spreading her legs, Marie followed, Jubilee smiled as she watched her friend finally get down to work.

Next came the hip rolls, showing Marie how to stick her butt and hips out a little, and keep her legs shoulder length apart, she began slowly to grind, showing her the four points that were important to hit.

First came bumping to the right, back, left and then forward, rolling the hips, occasionally switching directions back the other way, this Cherry promised them was sure to send a man wild, especially if you went ahead and did the 'grind' in his lap.

Jubilee pulled up a chair, things were definitely getting hotter.

Cherry moved on to show Marie how to remove her skirt without falling over, she encouraged her to move forward, make eye contact with your partner, move closer, Marie complied by sliding closer to Jubes, 'slip your hands inside the waistband', she directed, 'tease a little, slowly move the material down around your waist and over your hipbones, then turn around letting the skirt slide down and to the floor, then simply step out of it.'

Marie smiled as she began to work for a pro, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. The last of the four basic moves was the floor work. Cherry slid to the floor slowly, Marie watched before doing the same, extending one leg, she hooked one arm under her knee, leg stretched right up to the ceiling.

She then moved onto all sorts of stretching poses that she somehow managed to make sexy. The music ended and Cherry sat cross legged on the floor, smiling at Marie, 'darling you sure do have potential…'

Marie blushed, slightly out of breath, now came the difficult part, Cherry called out to Brian, he looked up startled and pretended he hadn't heard, Cherry practically shouted before he would come over. Marie had to admit that she could understand his reluctance; these past three days of lessons had been hard on the poor guy.

In the first of the lessons the girls had worked together to decide the best furniture that Marie would need during the dance, eventually agreeing on a chair and a couch. That was when poor Brian came in, the unsuspecting and unwilling masochist.

He had been enthusiastic at first; the idea of getting a strip dance from a hot young girl like Marie seemed to be a perk of his profession but that was until the furniture came into play. She had been doing so well, Marie swaying, moving so sensually, it was clear Brian was getting excited, Cherry had handed her the chair and Marie had gotten to work just like she'd been taught.

She twirled the chair around, leaning over the back showing off her cleavage, moving across to sit on the chair, legs spread wide, hair tossed from side to side, climbing on top of the chair she had dipped and risen and twirled, without falling off once, and then she had even managed to do the acrobatic descent perfectly.

It consisted of placing one foot on the back of the chair she leaned forward allowing her momentum to let the chair fall to the floor, then hooking her foot in the back of the chair she was supposed to kick it upwards straight before kicking it away.

And that's when things went wrong, instead of kicking the chair away, she had become disorientated and kicked the chair towards Brian instead, he sat on the couch had screamed in pain as the wooden chair smacked him square on the shin!

'Goddammit…sonofabitch…!' He screamed in agony.

'Oh god ah'm so sorry!' she had tried to offer her apologies, but he just hopped around cursing loudly. It had taken a very persuasive Cherry to get him to sit back down on the couch.

Next came a pair of stocking suspenders, Marie was supposed to clip them off her panties peel them off and twirl them in Brian's general direction once she had gotten close to him.

Not having decided on the complete costume just yet, they decided that just the stockings would do for now, she pretended to roll them down her legs, sticking her ass out in front of Brian, running the tights across her breasts she raised them above her head whipping them around quickly.

Only she'd been a little too enthusiastic with the whipping and twirling, she spun around and caught him in the eye with one of the clips! This time Cherry threatened him before he would sit back down, all the while he muttered something about workers rights and a union that would be willing to hear his claims of grievous bodily harm.

Marie was blushing when it came to the last part of her act, she had to dance her way into his lap, embarrassed by her mistakes so far, and worried she'd make more, she became nervous and twitchy. Cherry had taught her to stand close to Brian's legs, nudging his knees apart and sliding her leg in between, she was supposed to raise her left leg and hook it around the outside of his thigh, next lift the right leg, rubbing gently across his crotch and inside thigh to settle around his waist.

That way she would end up sat on his lap, ready to bump and grind and drive him wild. Only when it came to lifting her leg and rubbing it against his crotch gently, she panicked and her knee jerked upwards violently.

Brian let out a loud 'OOOMPH!!!' as she ended up kneeing him in the crotch, he doubled up in pain, writhing around on the couch and crying blue murder.

Even Jubes crossed her legs empathetically as she watched him scream in agony, 'Damn that's gotta hurt…'

After that no amount of coaxing, threatening or begging was gonna get him back on that couch and willing to accept a dance from Marie.

All this Marie remembered as he grumbled crossing his arms across his chest, watching her with his one good eye, she smiled reassuringly, but he was having none of it, carefully adjusting his crotch guard, his shin pads and helmet, he looked like he was ready for an ice hockey game rather than a strip dance.

'I'm only doing this for the pay rise you promised me Cherry!'

Cherry rolled her eyes before the music started up again and she advised Marie to get to work. She looked on approvingly as Marie hit each beat perfectly, getting further into the routine, the girl sure did have potential, all she really had to work on was her confidence, then Logan wasn't gonna what had hit him, and hopefully it wouldn't just be a painful knee to the crotch...


	3. Lil' Asian Girls Are All Pep And No Talk

_A/N: Logan gets in on the singing, can't say if he's any better than Jubilee, though I'm sure he'd like to think so. I figured him for a hardcore Motley Crue fan..._**  
**

**Part 3- 'Little Asian Girls Are All Pep And No Talk…'  
**

'Shit!'

Logan cursed as his hand slipped and he scraped his knuckles along the rough undercarriage of his jeep, and dropped his wrench, he stared scowling at the skin as the wound healed over. At least that was normal; he shook his head, passing a hand through his dirty ruffled hair.

Things were getting decidedly weirder at the mutant Academy, or as weird as they got with a weather goddess, telepathic red heads and multiple boy running around, he had to admit it worried him, to think something was going on with Marie, something he knew next to nothing about.

Things had gone weird after her eighteenth birthday, or more so around the time he'd given her that plant. He'd thought she'd enjoy it; the mimosa had been something he thought long and hard about.

He'd wanted her eighteenth birthday present to be something special, something she'd remember, something that would last, not the latest CD, not a new top, but something he knew would be special to her.

He shrugged his shoulders, maybe he'd been wrong, he wouldn't be surprised if he had been, eighteen was as a milestone age, but still it hurt to think that maybe he didn't know her that well at all.

Still, she should have been honest with him, if she didn't like his present she should have told him, its not as if she would have hurt his feelings all that much. He huffed out a breath at that thought, oh who was he kiddin', the idea was tying him up in knots.

But instead of being straight with him, Marie had been avoiding being around him at all, this past week she'd been virtually non existent at the academy, absent for most of the day, and when she did come back late in the evening, she always looked flushed, excited and jittery.

He'd sit on the low wall just outside the Academy steps, and watch her breeze past him, throwing him nothing more than a casual dance, and a breathless 'hey', and he'd sit there bein' all cool about it, when in truth all the possibilities for her absences had him churning up inside.

For the past three days he'd watched Marie hurry past, running ahead of the Asian girl Jubilee, who grinned at him stupidly before disappearing, and he'd be left there watching the sunset practically chewing through his cigar, kickin' himself for being too pansy assed to go after Marie and demand to know jus' what was going on.

Thing was, he was scared, afraid of all the possibilities, eighteen was a milestone year, maybe she had gotten herself a…boyfriend. He all but choked on the word, a boyfriend, a guy who didn't care 'bout the poisonous skin, didn't mind the gloves. Saw past all that and to the beautiful, amazing girl beneath all that, saw Marie, two-toned eighteen year old angel.

Jealousy coursed through his veins like a bitter pill, a guy, someone else that saw her exactly the way he'd seen her for so long, saw that the skin hadn't mattered, he'd since thought of a hundred different ways to get around that, but there was no getting around her age.

She had reached eighteen, one milestone age; he wondered how many he had passed, or that if he'd ever even had an eighteen. What he wouldn't give to be with her now, young, full of piss and vinegar, barely eighteen and with Marie, something Logan suspected her new mysterious boyfriend was enjoying.

Well all he knew, the bastard had better treat her right, or he'd make it a pleasure rippin' the asshole, whoever he was, a new one.

Logan went back to fixing his jeep, resigned to standing on the side lines, watching her enjoy a life he knew she deserved.

* * *

She stood in front of the full length mirror, adjusting the long leather coat she wore and smoothing her hands down her the lines of the material she wore. It clung to her curves, highlighting each movement, flattering and provocative in equal measure.

Turning to her side, she smiled and let out a nervous breath, the next few minutes would see her make a move that was going to change the dynamics in her relationship with Logan forever. Her breath quickened at the thought, all sorts of images running through her head, a dozen different scenarios as to how this would play out.

Phase one, as Jubes had put it was like walking on the edge of a cliff and a bold leap of faith was needed to make it to the other side. Did she really have what it takes; would he be pleased, turned on, or embarrassed like hell for her? Would he ever be able to look her in the eye again?

She'd been through the strip lessons, she'd even gone and bought the outfit she was now wearing, though that had proved to be a shopping trip from hell. 'Fantasy Fetishes' was every bit as seedy and non subtle as Climax's had been, a garish red sign over the shop and a leather clad, overly tanned middle aged woman behind the counter, Marie had almost turned back then, if it wasn't for both Cherry and Jubes dragging her back inside.

And then Jubes had gone to work, holding up all sorts of underwear, toys and frightening looking buckles, that Marie was convinced were used for torture somewhere in the Far East. There had been g-strings that looked more like floss, pink six inch heel stilettos, feathered handcuffs and masks.

All of which Jubes had shouted and insisted Marie try on, but she was more content to hide in between the racks of clothing wishing she could disappear through a hole in the floor, as Jubes jumped around like a kid in a candy shop, drawing attention to them from all the other shoppers.

They'd decided on this outfit at last, it was daring, black and sexy, even Marie had smiled as the lady behind the counter wrapped it up.

Now staring at herself and tying up her hair into a messy bun, she spied the finishing touch, a pink card with a key attached to the under side of it. She sighed deeply, looking up startled as Jubes burst into the room, a card shuffling Remy in tow.

'Showtime!' she squealed, clapping her hands and grinning madly. Marie couldn't help but gasp in return. And that's when it all fell apart.

* * *

'Gal…breathe, ya gotta breathe…' Jubes handed her a brown paper bag that Marie held gratefully to her mouth and over her nose.

Drawing in deep shuddering breaths she had sunk to the floor in a corner, Remy shook his head, staring disapprovingly at Jubes. 'Lor' cheri'e…' he addressed his girlfriend, 'Remy can't believe you're makin' her go through with this…'

Marie looked up at him, 'Why…ya think ah'm gonna make a mess of it don't ya, that ah'm gonna screw everythin' up and Logan…Oh God, ah can't do this…Jubes how the hell did ah ever let ya talk me into it…ah can't do this…ah can't…'

Jubes cursed under her breath and slapped Remy upside the head, 'Idiot…' she snatched one of his cards away as he continued to shuffle them annoyingly, 'congratulations, the cards are the only things you're going to be playing with tonight.'

She shoved him out of the room, and went to sit down next to Marie, 'ignore him…he's jus' a little pissed off is all.'

'Why…?' Marie looked up at her in between taking breaths through her lifeline of a paper bag, 'cause ya went to a strip club?'

Jubes grinned wickedly, 'Nah…cause I went to a strip club without him!' She dragged Marie to her feet and turned her around to stare into the mirror again, placing her hands around her shoulders, she urged her to look at her own reflection.

'Come on Marie…say it with me now…I am a strong, confident sexy woman…'

Marie hesitated until another push from Jubes saw her mumbling the words, 'Ah am a strong, confident…'

'Sexy woman…'Jubes repeated with her. She went on, 'I can do this…I can make it happen, I CAN do this…'

'Ah can do this…ah can do this…' Marie repeated the mantra firmly, and Jubes smiled, 'ah can do this…' until Marie eventually exclaimed, 'oh ah CAN'T do this…' She sunk to the floor again and clung to the paper bag compulsively, her breathing now verging on the hysterical.

Jubes threw her hands up in the air, but too resilient to admit defeat just yet, she scratched her head and thought. An imaginary light bulb pinged and she was away, coming back to the room ten minutes later clutching a bottle with a familiar label.

Marie stared at her, as she produced two shot glasses, 'Tequila baby…nothin' calms the nerves like hard liquor!'

* * *

'Cherry…we've got a problem…'

The older woman had been about to start her set when she'd received the call from Jubes, and Cherry didn't have to think twice before she cried off sick and hurried to the mansion following the barely coherent directions Jubes had given her over the phone.

Jubes had led her into the mansion, and there she'd found Marie throwing back another shot of tequila, sat on the floor, happily drunk and legs stretched in front of her. She toasted Cherry as she kneeled in front of her.

She prised the bottle away from Marie, but she held onto the glass stubbornly. Cherry turned to face a guilty looking Jubes, who was biting her bottom lip and shuffling her feet. 'Jubes…the idea was to have her grind in his lap, not throw up in it…what the hell happened?'

Jubes gaze shifted, she mumbled, 'I tried to give her a pep talk…'

'Oh yeah…?' Cherry questioned sceptically, 'exactly how much of this was pep and how much was talk…'

Jubes pointed to the empty Tequila, 'Bout a bottle full of pep…'

Cherry shook her head, 'Jubes!' She scolded, 'It's ok, get some of these windows open, a few pots of strong black coffee and help me get her on her feet, with any luck we'll be able to walk off this hangover…'

Jubes did as she was told, 'It'll be ok, she's till got some of Logan's healing factor, she can hold her drink, we'll have her sober in no time.'

Cherry only shook her head at her, 'I'm not even gonna pretend to understand what you said there, healing factor and all that, but I hope you're right, she's worked too hard to throw it all away now…'

Luckily Jubes had it right, and though it may have been the effect of Logan's residual healing factor in Marie's body, or the simple fact that the Tequila may not have been all that strong, Marie was sober enough to be coherent again in just over an hour.

Cherry had her stood in the window just in case, a cool breeze wafting in, she smiled at the younger girl. She'd certainly become fond of Marie, and even Jubes to some extent, despite the Asian girls over exuberance.

'You can do this Marie…you don't need to be tanked on Tequila, I've seen you dance, coupla more lessons and you would have been putting me out of a job.'

Marie shook her head, 'Ah can't take the risk…what if he doesn't feel the same 'bout me, what if he hates the idea that ah wanna be more somethin' more than friends…ah can't face that, ah'd rather live with the idea of not knowing.'

Cherry's voice soft and assuring filtered across the night air, 'You're scared of losing his friendship aren't you?' She watched as Marie began to tear up, she brushed the young girl's eyes and pushed her white bangs of hair behind her ear.

Marie looked at her smiling slightly, 'Ah'm a mutant, ah have poisonous skin, ah couldn't touch anyone, skin on skin, ah would have killed them…but on my eighteenth suddenly ah realised that ah could switch it off, jus' like that, ah had a switch to turn it on and off.

And ya know the first thing ah thought about was touching him, feeling his skin, 'cause he always made me feel normal, even when ah could have bled him dry, he wasn't scared, he'd make a point of letting me know he wasn't scared. And ah was so grateful for that…ah ached for it, he was my best friend…ah can't risk losing that…'

Cherry smiled understanding somewhat at last, not about the whole mutancy thing but enough about what this guy Logan meant to Marie. All the more reason for her to go ahead and dance for him, she had to take the risk, living without knowing one way or other would just about kill her.

She told Marie as much, explaining that even if it didn't all go to plan, she wouldn't be likely to lose Logan's friendship, things would be awkward between them for a while, and yeah she'd be embarrassed as hell, but Logan sounded like too much of a good guy to push her away because of it. They'd still be friends, jus' friends with a little more between them, an embarrassing secret perhaps, though there was no reason to suppose he wouldn't go for it, Marie was gorgeous.

'You have to the take the risk Marie,' Cherry explained, 'feeling the way you do about Logan, but living without knowing how he feels in return, isn't living at all.'

* * *

'Now here's a track to get your motor running, as requested, and I quote, by 'hot Asian girl' on a mission..,' the radio DJ confirmed, Logan raised an eyebrow, hot Asian girl, now why did that sound oddly familiar? 'Here's your track, Teaser and Motley Crue, and darlin' you can tease me anytime you like hot Asian girl… …' the DJ concluded sleazily.

Logan snorted as a series of chords began to filter through the airwaves.

_ 'That woman's got a smile  
Puts you in a trance  
And just one look at her  
Makes you want to dance…'  
_

He was down in the pit changing the oil of the jeep, a small smile broke across his face, and he sang along softly to the words of the song, 'She's a teaser….' Drawing out the words longer than necessary, his shoulders started to rise and shrug slightly to the beats.

Hips swaying slightly, he shuffled backwards in the cramped space, his voice getting louder in the enclosed garage, 'She's a teaser, and she'll tempt you 'til you fall…'  
Engrossed in the music, it was a good long while before he heard the sharp tapping of heels across the concrete floor.

He stopped singing, growled low at the idea of being caught out and cleared his throat loudly.

'Hey…' he called out gruffly, concentrating on the underside of the truck, 'whoever ya are, pass me that two gauge spanner over there…'

The heels tapped, but no spanner, annoyed he looked out across the pit at last, to the sight of black six inch heeled stilettos disappearing into a pair of black, silky smooth stockings. His eyebrows rose curiously, he moved closer to the edge of the pit and found himself looking up a pair of long legs, encased in suspenders attached to pair of black lace panties. He gulped loudly at the scent that pervaded every one of his senses, that musky scent masked by the faintest hint of soft perfume.

'Hey…' he called up again, his voice a strangled barely audible husky whisper.

The figure bent down at last, spanner in hand, long fingernails painted red, creamy white skin, the faintest tremble in her fingers as she held out the tool for him. His eyes took in every inch of her, past the long leather coat pushed to one side, along the silk encased knee, up along the lace of the suspenders, and the naked flesh of her thighs.

God, those thighs made his knees buckle all over again, he was aware of the dryness in his mouth, the tongue that flapped uselessly, as his gaze shifted ever upwards. Past the hips, God…those hips, up along the ribs of that leather corset, laced all down the sides and front, and trimmed at the top with yet more lace.

Her breasts, encased in that leather, the perfect mounds teasingly pushed together by the strapless corset, faultless milky soft skin, shown off to perfection by the lace and leather, reluctantly his eyes moved higher still, up along the long column of her neck, plump rosy red lips, lipstick shimmering, and eventually to her eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes, ablaze and staring at him under hooded glaze of dark mascara, he recognised those eyes, and the recognition made him gasp in surprise, Marie! His head snapped back in wide eyed shock, forgetting he was in the pit; his head hit the chassis of the truck with a painful thud!

He cursed loudly, but seeing Marie's expression falter, and her smile fade slightly, he quickly climbed out and stood in front of her. Whatever was going on, there was no way he wanted Marie to leave just yet, and sure as hell not when she was looking like that.

'Is this what ya wanted…' she spoke softly, her Southern lilt prominent. She handed him the spanner, it fell form his fingers as he just stared at her.

'Hell yeah,' he almost said. Instead he opted for gruffness as he stared at her disapprovingly, 'Ya goin' to a party or somethin', cause ah think ya left the rest of that outfit at home.' No way was she going out looking like that, in her underwear, God her underwear…all that skin…he felt his head begin to swim again.

She smiled all the same, moving closer, until she was barely inches away from his chest, she looked up smiling wickedly, 'Ah ain't going to a party Logan…ah'm throwin' one…'

'Still…' he protested but she didn't let him finish, reaching up quickly she kissed him fully on the mouth. Her tongue sweeping gently across his bottom lip, he murmured incoherently as she reached for his shoulder, gripping him tightly she moved her hand downwards, along his arm and around his back.

She took hold of his butt firmly, squeezing the left cheek, his eyes flying wide open in surprise as she continued kissing him, latching onto his bottom lip, she tugged gently before breaking off the kiss altogether.

He felt her slip something the back pocket of his jeans, 'Only one VIP need attend…' she spoke cryptically, making no attempt to explain further as she turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

_**'Teaser'- Motley Crue  
**_

_That woman's got a smile  
Puts you in a trance  
And just one look at her  
Makes you want to dance_

_Those dark an rosy lips  
Only pacify  
With just a hint of ruthlessness  
Sparkling in her eye_

_She's a teaser, and she's got no heart at all  
She's a teaser, and she'll tempt you 'til you  
Yes she'll tempt you 'til you fall She'll talk to you in riddles  
That have no sense, or rhyme  
And if you ask her what she means  
She says, she don't got no time_

_She's a teaser, and she's got no heart at all  
She's a teaser, and she'll tempt you 'til you  
Yes she'll tempt you 'til you fall_

_She's a teaser, and she's got no heart at all  
She's a teaser, and she'll tempt you 'til you  
Yes she'll tempt you 'til you fall  
_


	4. It's All 'Bout The Thongs

_A/N: Decided to split the ending into two parts, easier for me to post and probably easier for you to read, __but don't worry__ I'm posting them together, it's been a blast... LOL thanks for reading!_**  
**

**Part 4- 'It's All 'Bout The Thongs…'**

What the hell….!

Logan scratched his chin, watching as Marie's leather coat tails disappeared through a side door leading to the back of the Academy.

She'd kissed him…she'd kissed him, and it felt like heaven, she'd kissed him and he wasn't in pain…she'd kissed him so why was he still standing…what the hell was going on?

He closed his eyes and in that instant she was stood there in front of him, sinful black leather and lace, tight material holding in toned milky white, smooth skin. Beautiful red lips pressed against his mouth, gentle heated breaths passing from her lips, coffee scented and heady, making him melt under her touch.

The expert caress that saw her running her hands down his arm, around his shoulder until she gripped his ass firmly, squeezing, teasing, making him hard in all sorts of places, and in one place in particular.

And now she was gone, the faintest smile teasing her mouth, barely a glance backwards at him, as her long legs, encased in black silk and lace, hurried away, and he just stood there, mouth hanging wide open in surprise.

He was still staring at the door, when a step behind him saw someone else enter the garage. 'Hey Logan…brought you a beer…'

Scott, Logan scratched his head and turned to face him. His brow creased in confusion, he stared at Cyke, stood there holding two bottles of Molson, and grinning like an idiot.

Lately Scott had become Logan's all singing, all dancing number one fan since he'd saved both his and Jeanie's life on a mission that had threatened to go seriously wrong. For the past week, Scott's gratefulness was a cup that seemed to runneth over.

Annoyingly he wanted to make amends for being such a pain in the ass when Logan had first joined the Academy.

He seemed to be a permanent fixture Logan hadn't been able to get rid of, trying to find things they had in common, so far the only thing he'd seemed to be able to come up with had been a liking for macaroni cheese, and even that was at a stretch. Since yesterday Ol' Cyke had been slowly weaning himself off the appletini's and onto Molson ice cold beer, much to Logan's amusement.

Now Scott was staring at Logan, with an expression that stated he had made some sort of breakthrough, something he thought they had in common at last!

'Logan…why are you wearing lipstick…?' he asked his smile widening.

Logan caught his reflection in the windscreen of the car; a smooth sheen of red was smeared across his lips. He growled and rubbed at his mouth furiously, it sure had been one amazing kiss…his thoughts flew back to Marie…letting out a frustrated breath, he imagined her reclining on the bonnet of the truck now, decked out in all that sinful leather and lace…

Scott had his own explanations, 'You know there's no need to be embarrassed Logan…' he began, 'I've done it myself a few times…'

Logan took a surprised step back, his trademark eyebrow shooting skywards. He tilted his head sideward, craning his neck, not quite sure what he was hearing.

'Yep…' Scott nodded enthusiastically, 'Not the make up thing you understand, but sometimes I like to wear Jeannie's underwear, sides from the fact that she thinks it's really sexy and hot, the lace on those things is quite comfortable, elasticised waistbands they're really handy, you know on those days you're feeling bloated. But you know the best thing to wear has got to be this hot little pink thong she has, does wonders for your look, no trouser or panty lines…'

Logan's eyes widened, he swallowed loudly and held up his hand, praying Scott would jus' stop and not offer anything more, for fuck's sake, forget things getting strange round the mansion, damn, things were just getting downright deranged!

'Damn it Scooter…ah ain't wearin' lipstick, ah jus' got covered in it 'cause Mar…'cause somebody kissed me...' he didn't mention Marie kissing him, he hardly believed it had happened, right now for some reason he wanted to keep the idea to himself.

Scott stared at him awhile, before he realised that Logan was serious, and that maybe he ought to have kept his story to himself. 'Right…' he said slowly, turning a bright shade of red to match his glasses, 'I knew that, course I did…you know I was only joking about the whole wearing Jean's underwear thing right…cause wearing my wife's panties, well that would be just plain weird…right…'

He backtracked out of the garage, laughing uneasily and scratching the back of his head, until he turned right around and practically high tailed it out of there. Logan stared after him, until finally turning back to the door Marie had disappeared into. He reached for his back pocket, remembering she had placed something there; he fished out a small business card, a room number hand written on one side and a small key taped to the other. Taking a quick swig of the beer, he started after her.

Forget Scooter and his craziness, turned out he had a party to get to.

* * *

The room number he recognised as being one of the guest suites in the North wing of the Academy, richly furnished and rarely used the rooms were strictly reserved for visiting dignitaries, or as Marie had put it, VIP's. 

The corridors were empty, and as he stood in front of the room door, he could almost taste the musky scent that pervaded from inside, she was here. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the key in the lock, surprised to see his hand shaking slightly as he did so. He was crossing into territory unknown with Marie, and the idea both thrilled and scared the hell out of him.

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside quickly, his feral eyes adjusting naturally to the darkness, the lights were dimmed low, a few candles placed on the small desk by the bedside table, his gaze shifted towards the four poster bed, drawn by the figure clinging provocatively to one of the wooden posts.

She smiled, hooded eyes lifting slowly to meet his widening gaze, her tongue running slowly along her already shimmering lips, wetting the reddened plump flesh, and causing the hair on the back of Logan's neck to stand on end.

She had taken the coat off, it lay on the floor, her bare shoulders were in perfect view, his hungry eyes took in every inch of her, the roundness of her breasts, the swaying motion of her hips, the seductive rise and fall of her body as she reached upwards, grabbing the post by her hands, she slowly reached upwards, red painted nails gripping the wood tightly, one leg wrapping around the post, as she ground her hips.

Her taut stomach flattening against the post, the apex of her thighs pressed close to the wood as she swung around, her head fell backwards as she closed her eyes, white bangs of her hair falling messily about her face as she completed her turns.

Logan found his breathing heavy and laboured, he watched her every move, transfixed by the rolling contours of her body, every curve, every sensual line resounding in time with the shuddering of his skin, the aching tightness winding in his body, a coiled spring wound so tight he thought his world would collapse.

He reached backwards for the solidity of the wall, pressing his back up against it. She stared at him, at first unsure of his response, but she smiled sexily all the same, mouth curled into a teasing biting of the lips. She leaped down, and he watched as she walked over to him, the corset shifting with every movement, long, silk legs moving in his direction.

He fought the urge to grab her about the waist and pull her towards himself and his aching groin, screaming at himself to remember she was only eighteen, no idea how far she wanted to take this, the last thing he wanted now was to frighten her away. He couldn't know her reasoning behind this, maybe it was jus' a dare she'd taken on with one of her friends, maybe she was pissed, on the rebound from that mysterious boyfriend of hers or something, 'cause this couldn't be real.

She couldn't be fulfilling every secret fantasy he'd had about her since the day she'd climbed into his trailer. She jus' couldn't be…but as she stepped close and leaned up to whisper in his ear, he had to concede…maybe this was real after all.

Still he'd play it cool all the same.

He stood solidly as she spoke low, her warm breath pushing past the tufts of his sideburns, and ruffling through his hair. He couldn't help himself, he closed his eyes as she whispered, 'Ah wanted to thank you properly for the present Logan…it was very thoughtful….and ah thought ah'd return the favour.'

She ran her hand softly up along his arm and across the back of his shoulders, up to the nape of his neck, until it was buried deep in his hair, she tugged the locks and he growled deeply at the surprising roughness of her approach.

Smiling she forced his head backwards, pressing the back of his head against the wall, she began to kiss his neck slowly, gentle butterfly kisses, latching onto the pulse in his throat and suckling softly, she heard him hiss in a breath as she pressed fully up against him, softly kissing the Adam's apple of his throat.

'Marie…' he croaked, his voice barely a hoarse whisper, 'how are you doing this…what 'bout your skin…?'

He heard her chuckle softly, the movement sending off ripples along the column of his neck, suddenly she gripped him by the shirt and turned him around, she pushed him backwards, 'Shut up Logan, no more questions, just enjoy it…'

He protested, but she pushed him down onto the black leather couch and leaned close, 'don't make me have to gag ya Logan, 'cause ah can think of much better things to do with that mouth of yours…' She kissed him softly on the mouth, her tongue flicking quickly against his lips before she pulled away, giving him one final push so he rested back on the cushions.

He licked his lips, savouring the taste of her, only the faintest hint of alcohol on her breath; well at least she wasn't tanked.

* * *

She moved in the shadows and he heard her drag over a chair to the middle of the room, where the glow from the overhead light was strongest, she looked as if she was stepping into the spotlight, and he didn't mind that at all, from this position all her angles were highlighted perfectly. 

The music started up and he couldn't believe the song she was playing, its sensual tones and thumping beats…was she for real? And then all the songs and all the words in the world were forgotten as she started to move.

He watched her sway her hips, facing him she extended her hands, fingers flared he couldn't help but watch as she slowly ran one hand through her hair, pulling the clip that set her locks free, shaking her head her two tone hair fell about her face, a serious look crossing that beautiful face of hers as she concentrated and fell into the rhythm, hitting every beat perfectly.

Lower her hands worked, passing over the rounds of her breasts, down the front, tugging at the lace of the corset teasingly, and fingers pulling at the strings but never actually revealing anything, she was determined to make him wait.

Her hands moved lower, splaying over the taut muscles of her stomach, dipping lower still, hanging sinfully between the apex of her thighs, before she lowered to the floor, balancing expertly on those six inch heels as she spread her thighs wide, running her fingers down the inside of her thighs, red fingernails raking down and marking the smooth naked skin with sharp red welts.

Hips rolling she pushed herself slowly to her feet, dancing around the chair, she twirled it around and moved it in front of herself. Crossing one leg over the other she sat down facing him, flipping her head forwards and back, she moved her hands over her body, before getting up, raising one leg on the back of the chair, she leaned forward slightly, passing a smooth hand over the stockings.

Flipping the chair around so the back faced of it him, she climbed atop of it, she started to dance, bending downwards at the knees, legs spread wide, cleavage pushed forward, she stood up on the chair and began to spin around. Her hair billowed out around her, and Logan held his breath as she stopped and dropped perfectly to sit on the chair back to front.

She smiled as she looked over the back of the chair, shoulders snaking sensually side to side, before her hands reached between her thighs and for the seat of the chair, standing up quickly, she pulled the chair through her legs, setting it upright. Climbing atop of it again, she danced, her hips rolling, ass stuck out in his direction as she danced, gripping the back of the chair, she placed her foot on the frame, leaning so she was facing him, she pushed forwards and the chair fell to the floor.

She nailed the landing, but not stopping to take a breath, she hooked the frame with her heels, setting the chair straight, she stared at him before she kicked the furniture away, the chair sailed across the wooden floor, hitting the far wall with a sharp thud.

Sinking to the floor, she stretched her legs, straight up to the ceiling, before snaking her way across and over to him, she danced in front of him, barely inches away, as flipped up and over on to her backside, hips thrusting up and down, she pushed her cleavage out, she reached for the lace.

Keeping his gaze held with her own intense stare, she pulled at the left side of the corset, tugging at the strings slowly, until the criss-cross lacing was undone and fell open, lowering herself to the floor completely, she flipped back over onto her stomach, and tugged at the other side of the corset.

He watched as the material fell away, taking the corset and flinging it across the room, she snaked closer still, practically at his feet, she slowly ran her hands up his thighs, his intense stare matched by hers, as she rubbed her way up his legs, her chest moving over the coarse material of his jeans, she suddenly spread his legs wide apart.

Dancing in front of him on her knees, she began to snake her way up the couch, hands now moving around the outside of his legs, over his hips, until she had both her hands pinned on either side of his head, gripping the back of the couch tightly.

Her arms outstretched and her breasts hanging barely inches from his face, she hooked one knee around the outside of his left leg, her right knee she brought up slowly, carefully rubbing along his crotch before she hooked it around his waist.

And there she was, topless and sat on his lap. Slowly, achingly slowly she began to grind, back arched and ass stuck out slightly, she took firm hold of his shoulders, staring deep into his feral eyes, her forehead pressed firmly against his and never breaking eye contact, his heated breath passing over her lips, she bumped.

Hitting the left side first, hips rolling, she hit the front, right side and back, her body rising and falling softly, she switched directions, her own breath now coming in short gasps, as she discovered just how successful her dancing had really been. He was clearly hard as a rock, and all for her!

The last chords of the song played out, and he gripped her hips firmly, keeping her in place, pushing her down and keeping her still in his lap. Time to test her limits; see how much of this was sheer bravado and far she was willing to take this.

'Logan…' she whispered, the slightest quiver shaking her voice. He shook his head, passing a hand through her hair; he stared at her as his fingers blazed a path down along her soft cheek, amazed at the smoothness of her flesh, the tips of his fingers moving slowly as she arched her neck, brushing past briefly, ever so gently across her breast, her gaze following his every movement, and at that subtle touch, her eyes snapped quickly to meet his.

But he didn't stop there, he held her gaze as his hand splayed across her stomach, seemingly contemplating the top of her panties, she gasped as his fingers inched closer to the lace, slipping ever so slightly inside, before his hand quickly snaked its way around to the small of her back, drawing gentle circles with the tips of his fingers, that sent shivers throughout her spine, he suddenly kissed her.

Plundering her mouth with his own, his warm rough tongue brushing and nipping at her lips, suddenly his hand plunged downwards and into the back of her panties, her eyes jerked wide open in surprise, he smiled and tugged at her lips, squeezing the firm left cheek of her ass, he began to massage the flesh, and all she could think was to stop him before he got any further.

She placed a hand over his, and he pulled away, but instead of being angry as she fully expected him to, he chuckled quietly and patted her ass affectionately, just as she had done in the garage.

He nodded knowingly and kissing her cheek softly whispered, 'I thought so kid, ah always knew ye weren't gonna go through with this bluff, but nice try. I'll consider myself thanked for the present…maybe next time huh, see ya next birthday kid.'

He pushed himself up and smiling down at her walked towards the door. Marie stared after him, she'd chickened out, truth was she'd never thought things would get this far, she'd readied herself for his rejection, thinking he'd turn her down and she'd be embarrassed as hell, but not this, that she'd be sat on his lap as he kissed her, his hands down her pants. She'd been lost as to what her next move should be, what she'd wanted was right in front of her for the taking but she'd gotten scared and unsure.

But now as she watched him swagger away, his cocky stance making her angrier by the minute, she rushed up from the couch and went to stand in front of the door, blocking his way out.

She pushed him backwards, 'Nuh-uh, no ya don't, not tomorrow, not next year, not next birthday Logan…now!'


	5. Chipmunks And Chippendale's

**Part 5- 'Chipmunks And Chippendale's...'**

She grabbed him quickly and pulled him in for a scorching kiss, her chest pressed against his shirt, she reached up her hands roving through his hair, as she smothered his mouth with hers. Her tongue pried open his lips and he growled as her tongue swept in, she was learning her way, with every touch, with every kiss, she was breaking new ground, and as Logan growled in hungry approval she knew she was learning fast.

He pressed her up against the door, her leg hitched up and he caught her knee, pressing her leg close to his hip, his hands running along the silk encased leg, up to the flesh of her thigh, along her waist and taking a firm hold of her pert breast.

She broke off the kiss at last, her damp flesh arching into his every touch, her forehead pressed against his, as he flicked his thumb and forefinger over her breast, teasing the nipple, she gasped as she kneaded the firm flesh, the heat pooling between her legs, a desperate moan escaping her.

Logan lifted her clean off her feet, both legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed her up further, her back pressed into the door, his face buried in the valley of her breasts, licking and taking in the musky sweet scent of her, he looked up briefly, 'What the hell happened to your skin…?' His voice came in heated broken gasps as she began to grind her pelvis against his torso.

'A-ah found….the…switch…' she wasn't making much sense either, her words barely forming into a single sentence, as she felt his stubble rub over her aching nipples. She prayed he wouldn't need any further explanation; cause God knew wasn't going to be able to speak again soon.

Turned out that was good enough for him, she saw him shrug his shoulders and smile up at her, 'Good enough…' Grasping her firmly, he pressed her flush against himself as he carried her quickly to the bed.

He pushed her back against the pillows; taking her leg he placed it on his shoulder, before running her hands along the inside of her thigh, he reached for the straps of her six inch heel stilettos, undoing the buckle quickly, he peeled away the straps, his lips brushing along her stockings as he got rid of her shoes.

Pulling her towards himself, dragging her down the bed, the coverlets following underneath her from his sharp movement, bracing his hands on either side of her head, he pressed in close, she reached up for him, her hands grasping for his shoulders, as she reached up to kiss him again, but he pushed her down, pinning her arms above her head.

He smiled wickedly, and whispered, 'Don't move…' she did as she was told, as he softly kissed her neck, moving downwards past her breasts, his tongue flicking on her skin, briefly dipping into her navel, she arched her body upwards as his rough tongue ran along the lace of her panties, a groan escaping her lips as he reached for the clasps of her stockings.

He unclipped them and slowly rolled them down her legs, once he was done, he sighed loudly at the sight of her naked flesh, his hungry hands and lips, aching to taste and to feel every inch of her, he crawled slowly back up her body, stopping at her torso, taking his time to blow a gentle teasing breath on her heated damp skin, she all but whined as he reached for the top of her panties, calloused strong fingers hooked inside the delicate lace waistband, and he urged her to lift her hips as he peeled the last of her clothing away.

Now completely naked and wanting beneath him, he raised himself to lie beside her; he kissed her deeply as she reached for the buttons of his shirt, pushing the material away from his shoulders, her small hands running over the hardened muscles of his bare chest.

He stilled her hands, breaking off the kiss and reaching up he pressed a gentle finger to her moistened thoroughly ravished lips. Tracing the contours of her plump lips, he slipped his finger inside her mouth, she suckled the digit, her tongue wrapping around his finger, dragging her teeth gently along it.

Removing his finger from her mouth with a firm smacking of her wet lips, she watched as he began to draw down the length of her body with his hands, stopping briefly over her sex, before gently parting her legs to slip in between.

Pushing the folds of her labia aside, he watched her intently as she gasped, a wave of pleasure washing over her as he slipped a second finger inside, the walls of her sex clamping tightly around his welcome invasion, he pushed only slightly deeper inside her, until he came against the wall of her resistance, her hymen.

His face fell, and he pushed himself upwards and away from her quickly, pulling his hand away from between her legs, she was only eighteen, she was still a virgin…what the hell had he been thinking?

* * *

In her induced haze it was a while before she realised what was happening, she reached for him, his back now facing her. 'Logan…what's wrong?' she asked, the quiver in her voice growing stronger, she had dreamt about this for so long, and now to think it was all going wrong.

He turned to face her, 'Marie…this isn't what you want, trust me, its just 'cause you realised you can touch, and you wanna try something new, wanna see how this fits, get some experience in, but kid, I can't be your test drive, the idea that'll you've move onto something new once we're done here just 'bout kills me.'

She sighed, 'You're an idiot Logan, a stubborn, blind as they come idiot…'

He stared at her his brow furrowed and his tone sarcastic, 'geez Marie, why don't you jus' go ahead and tell me how you really feel…'

She moved to sit in front of him, taking his face firmly between her hands, 'Do ya really think all ah want is 'experience' or to see how sex fits? Hell if all ah wanted was a quick fuck I could have jumped Bobby or Peter, but d'ya have any idea what ah put myself through this past week, the dancing, the stripping. Gawd Logan, as soon as ah found out ah could touch, and even before that all ah thought about, all ah wanted was to be like this with ya, it was ya sugah…it was always gonna be ya…'

He shook his head; her words seem to mirror everything he had ever thought 'bout, everything he'd long thought about, since that time she'd climbed into his trailer, and ever since. 'Marie…'

She silenced him with fierce kiss, her inhibitions were quickly being shed, and all the nervousness had long gone; now all she needed was for this night to end perfectly. She pushed him down onto the bed, 'Ah didn't bring any protection, but ah heard ya always come packing…' she whispered slyly.

He nodded and reached for his back pocket, a small foil packet soon in his hand, he reached for the clasp of his jeans but she pushed his hands away, taking over the task herself, her breath catching in her throat much the same way as his had done as she contemplated the wonderful nakedness of him, so much glorious skin and all for hers to taste, to feel, and to love.

She moved over him, her breasts rubbing over every inch of him, he growled as he pulled her close, holding her tightly over his aching, throbbing cock, before he flipped her over and she giggled.

He grinned; before a lust filled haze clouded his expression, 'I'll go slow darlin' but this is gonna hurt…'

She kissed him reassuringly, 'Ah'll get over it, come on Logan, don't make me wait any longer, ah need to feel ya…need to have ya inside me…'

Cupping her face with one hand, he used the other to guide his engorged manhood inside, she tensed as he was only slipped inches inside, 'Marie…baby, ya gotta relax…' he pushed further, she hissed in a sharp breath, pain causing her eyes to shut tight.

He stilled and kissed her softly, 'We don't have to do this right now Marie…we can stop, we can wait…' he whispered, murmuring gently in her ear. Knowing full well that it would be one helluva struggle for him, but he would stop, he would wait, all she had to do was say the word.

But she shook her head slightly, 'No…' he brushed away at the slight tear that fell over her cheek, kissing her once more, he began to move again, breaking through her barrier, taking her virginity.

'Marie…'he saw her struggling, 'wrap your legs round my waist,' he instructed her, 'it's easier, and it'll get better, I promise.' She nodded and did as she was told, a slow smile breaking over her sweat soaked features as the pain at last subsided and she realised he was already buried deep inside her.

And slowly, ever so slowly he brought her to a tantalising edge, with each long languid stroke he rubbed over her clit; she could feel the pressure building, her heart beating so loud and so fast she thought it would beat right out of her chest. She looked up at him, knowing, sensing that every effect she was experiencing was true for him as well, she saw his feral gaze lock onto hers, so the beads of sweat break over his forehead, and along his shoulders where she gripped.

Knowing he was holding her back, afraid of hurting her any more than he already had, he was restraining himself, and that just wasn't enough. Her pain threshold was higher than he believed, she could take all of him, and she wanted all of him. And though her wantonness, the pure fire and lust raging through her body made her both smile and blush, she'd waited for as long as she could remember for this, that she hungered for it.

She hooked her legs tighter around him, pressed her feet firmly against his butt, pushing him deeper, 'don't ya dare stop now.' She commanded as his questioning look at her movements made him still a little. 'Please…Logan…' she was aware of the needy, pleading tone to her voice, but she didn't care, she wanted this.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers as he began to move faster, thrusting deeper inside her, every push of his hips expelling a forceful gasp of breath from her chest, her breasts rubbing against him, as he crushed her lips with his own, swallowing every delicious moan from her, revelling in the scraping of her fingernails along his back.

She didn't dare close her eyes, her legs holding on now as his movements pushed her ever closer to the edge, she could feel the tightness unwinding, could feel the spring uncoiling, an unbelievable sense of elevation, a burst of light behind her eyes and the singular point at which she seemed to melt away, through her legs, the point at which Logan was joined with her.

He buried his face in her hair as he felt her warm wetness flood out over him, the force of her orgasm sending ripples through her body and pulling him to the edge she had gladly fallen off, he came with a roar, buried to the hilt inside, rapidly drawing a breath and calling her name.

* * *

Hours later, as they had taken a second and then a third turn on this fantastically amazing merry go round, the both of them satiated and spent at last, they lay facing each other.

His legs drooped lazily over her legs keeping him close to his body, she nestled her head in his shoulder, murmuring sleepily, tired and happy, and just plain dizzy from the shattering orgasms he'd drawn out of her, she ran her fingers along the stubble of his chin, kissing the corner of his mouth gently.

Amazed at the sensations this relative new thing was offering her, for so long she'd been deprived of being able to touch, of being able to feel, but right now, here in his arms, she realised she would gladly go through it all again, because through all that heartache, all that doubt and pain, all those eventualities had brought her to this, satisfied, loved and lusted over.

She was just drifting off to sleep, when she felt his body shake and heard his tell tale chuckle, 'What…' she asked, 'come on Logan, what the hell are ya laughin' at.'

He shook his head, and kissed her. 'Couple hours ago, I think Cyke told me he likes to wear his wife's underwear…'

She sat upright, propping herself on her elbows, 'What…?' He told her the full story, she blushed when he described what he'd felt when he'd seen her and laughed when he'd described Scott walking in on him barely seconds later and the strange conversation they'd had.

'Ya know…' she giggled, 'is it wrong that ah don't find that as surprising as ah should?' He smiled and wrapping a strong arm about her waist pulled her to lie on top of him. Pushing her hair back from her face, he ran his fingers along her side, teasingly small circles on her hips.

'That was one helluva dance baby; can I look forward to that as my present on your next birthday?'

She smiled kissing his chest softly, 'That depends on ya stickin' around, but how 'bout this, ah'll make ya a deal, on our first anniversary, ya'll be dancin' for me…'

He nodded, 'One thing darlin' jus' make sure you don't use the words quick fuck, Peter and Bobby in the same sentence again, 'cause that'll jus' send me all kinds of crazy…'

She laughed, before he suddenly rolled over and pinned her beneath him, and smothering her with kisses. And then she was rolling her hips, and he found himself agreeing to all sorts of things.

* * *

_Exactly one year later… _

Logan stared at the two women flanking either side of him, Cherry and Jubilation Lee, holding him by the elbows and pushing him into the club.

He resisted as best he could without hurting them, 'Forget it bub…ain't no way it's gonna happen, Wolverine don't do no pansy ass dancing, sure as hell none dressed as a chipmunk…'

'That's Chippendale Logie…'Jubes corrected him, 'sides our gal Marie told us 'bout your little deal, and I reckon you gotta hold up your end of the bargain if you wanna see any action tonight. But then again I guess we could always bring Marie here...'

Logan snarled at her, and she grinned, 'don't worry 'bout it, you're in good hands, me and Cherry will look after ya…'

Cherry chimed in, 'The best way to learn the moves is by watching a show…' He suddenly found himself in a room filled with women screaming their heads off.

He stared up at the stage, a group of oiled up, buffed tanned men thrusting their hips in his direction… he grimaced at the assorted pairs of underwear, he could have sworn there was a sequined pink thong among them, and that threw up all sorts of nightmares 'bout Scooter and his thong confession as fresh in his mind even it had been a year already.

He growled loudly as Jubes squealed loudly, jumping up and down, and watched horrified at the climax of the show, the dancers reaching for their pants, a quick flick of the wrists and the thongs came flying off…!

He shook his head cursing loudly, 'Goddamn it's gonna be one tough week…'

* * *

_**Hot Blooded- Foreigner**_

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me_

_Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?_

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot_

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
_

_Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing_


End file.
